Kesalahan Fatal
by s2wcahy
Summary: Aku Baekhyun dan salah telah mengira hidupku menyenangkan. Kenyataannya adalah tidak. Semuanya memang indah dan kemudian berubah ketika aku bertemu dengan Sehun. Akibatnya, Chanyeol yang harus menerima semua kesialan. Aku harus menyelamatkan Chanyeol! atau menghentikan Sehun?/ HunBaek, ChanBaek/ GS! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Halloo! Enggak tau kenapa pengen buat cerita kayak gini.

 **Judul : Kesalahan Fatal**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun (GS), dan lainnya**

 **Sub Cast : Temukan saja**

 **Pairing : HunBaek, ChanBaek and other**

 **Rate : T / M**

 **Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

.

.

Hari-hariku tak pernah suram sebelumnya. Setiap waktunya memiliki kenangan tersendiri. Baik yang sangat menggembirakan atau hanya sekedar mendapat traktiran dari temanku. Tapi, aku selalu memandang semua itu sebagai kenangan yang tak akan kulupakan. Mulai dari yang paling menyedihkan ketika aku kehilangan ayahku sampai yang paling menggembirakan ketika aku bersekolah di sekolah elite bersama dengan para anak-anak tajir Korea.

Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Aku masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas. Aku tidak pernah menyangka tahun seperti ini datang juga. Aku kira aku takkan mampu melanjutkan pendidikanku sampai jenjang yang seperti ini. mengingat bagaimana keadaan ekonomi orang tuaku.

Umurku tujuh belas tahun dan beruntung karena terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku. Oke, meskipun orang tuaku bukan orang kaya raya yang hartanya takkan habis hingga tujuh turunan, tapi selama mereka selalu mendukungku dan ada di saat-saat terpurukku suatu saat nanti, aku kira sudah cukup yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Termasuk untuk kebaikan keluarga Wu padaku.

Selama kurang lebih tiga tahun terakhir ini, aku diasuh oleh keluarga Wu. Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan bersama Tuan Wu. Sayangnya, saat itu Tuhan hanya menyelamatkan Tuan Wu Yifan saja. Tapi aku tak bersedih karena itu. Tuan Wu tahu kalau ayahku meninggal karena bisnis bersamanya. Oleh sebab itu, semenjak kematian ayahku, Tuan Wu mengasuhku. Ibuku juga diberi pekerjaan oleh Nyonya Joonmyeoan, istri Tuan Wu. Pekerjaan ibuku juga lumayan. Dia bekerja sebagai pengelola butik Nyonya Joonmyeon, tapi sayangnya, butik itu ada di Paris. Jadi intinya, ibuku berada di Paris dan aku di Korea, tentunya bersama dengan keluarga Wu.

Kegemaranku dan Nyonya Joonmyeon sama membuat kami begitu dekat. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berlama-lama di kebun belakang rumah keluarga Wu. Kebunnya begitu luas. Bahkan luas kebun ini lebih luas dari rumahku. Dan kedua orang baik hati itu menyayangiku seperti mereka menyayangi anak-anak mereka.

Nah, sekarang apa lagi yang kurang? Aku benar-benar gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia ini 'kan?

.

.

"Hai, Nyonya. Selamat siang." Sapaku sopan nan hormat kepada istri Tuan Wu.

Aku baru saja pulang sekolah dan sekarang masih berdiri di ambang pintu melepas sepatuku. Meskipun berulang kali Nyonya Joonmyeon menyuruhku tidak perlu melepas sepatu, tapi aku tak pernah menurutinya. Aku yakin harga marmer lantai ini lebih mahal dari rumahku yang dulu.

Tak lama setelah itu, aku dan Nyonya Wu saling pandang untuk beberapa menit dengan segala keheningan, telepon berdering dan segera membuat Nyonya Wu beranjak dari sofanya. Dengan cara jalan yang anggun nan cantik, Nyonya seperti gambaran dewi dari planet Venus yang menurut kabarnya begitu menawan, berjalan dengan ujung dressnya melambai membuat siapa saja dibuat iri dengan kemolekan tubuhnya. Tapi tidak denganku.

Nyonya Joonmyeon sudah mengangkat telepon itu dan melambai untuk menyuruhku masuk. "Halo." Kata Nyonya Joonmyeon dengan anggun dan sangat keibuan.

"Apa?!" terdengar nada terkejut di sana. Nyonya Joonmyeon melirikku dan aku jadi semakin tidak enak. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak biasa. Dia seperti begitu terkejut dan tak menyangka. Apa mungkin itu kabar buruk? Tetapi aku segera memalingkan muka supaya tidak dikira menguping, padahal ya, aku masih bisa mendengar perkataan Nyonya Joonmyeon.

Lamat-lamat aku mendengar Nyonya Joonmyeon mengatakan. _"Iya, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Saya akan mengatakan pada suami saya untuk segera mengganti kerugiannya. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf."_

Sejenak aku berfikir mungkin hanya masalah pekerjaan atau lainnya. Tetapi fikiranku berubah ketika Nyonya Joonmyeon mengatakan. _"Iya, baiklah. Kalau begitu apa boleh saya titip salam untuk ibu dan anak saya?"_

Kurang lebih lima detik, Nyonya Joonmyeon kembali melanjutkan _. "Katakan saya sangat merindukan mereka dan saya menyayangi Sehun penuh."_

Sehun? Apa maksudnya?

"Baekhyun, kenapa?"

Bodoh. Sudah berapa lama aku melamun? Dasar, aku memang anak ceroboh. Bagaimana kalau Nyonya Joonmyeon sadar kalau aku mengupingnya? Tidak. Bisa-bisa biaya sekolahku ditarik dan aku juga keluargaku akan hidup menjadi gelandangan selamanya.

"Hei, Nak? Ada apa?"

"Ugh-" aku mengerutkan kening dan tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak apa-apa."

Nyonya Joonmyeon mengangkat alisnya dan meraih pundakku. "Aku harus menghubungi Yifan. Kami akan pergi ke Kanada hari ini. apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu untuk menyampaikan kabar ini pada Chanyeol dan Jongin, bukan?"

Aku masih tertegun dengan permintaan Nyonya Joonmyeon. APA?! Dia akan pergi ke Kanada? Yang benar saja? memang sih, bagi orang kaya sepertinya mudah sekali memutuskan akan melakukan apa. Tapi, kenapa harus mendadak seperti itu? lagipula, aku kan tidak pernah berani berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi diberi mandat untuk menyampaikan kabar seperti ini. bagaimana aku mengatakannya?

Baru saja aku akan bertanya, tetapi Nyonya Joonmyeon sudah berkata "Ya sudah, terima kasih." Dan kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

Nyawaku seakan masih belum sepenuhnya terkumpul akibat pernyataan Nyonya Joonmyeon. Setahuku, Nyonya Joonmyeon beberapa menit yang lalu, dia tidak ada ancang-ancang akan pergi dan sekarang dia dan Paman Yifan akan ke Kanada? Yang benar saja?.

Di lain sisi aku juga bingung memikirkan bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. ya, dia adalah anak sulung keluarga Wu, sekaligus pewaris seluruh perusahaan keluarga Wu. Dia juga adalah pangeran di sekolah, asal tahu saja. Yah, meskipun menurutku dia tidak lebih tampan ketimbang adiknya, Wu Sehun (tetapi, anak sekolah kan tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol punya adik yang astaga, gantengnya minta ampun) ditambah lagi Chanyeol ini sangat percaya diri dengan charisma yang dikeluarkannya. Tapi sayangnya, sikapnya itu tidak sebagus rupanya. Dia jarang sekali membaur dengan temannya. Bahkan mungkin dia juga jarang bicara dengan siapapun, termasuk ayah ibunya. Yang aku lihat, Chanyeol sangat pendiam dan sedikit sombong (jadi pernah suatu hari aku lihat dia dikasih hadiah sama adik kelas, dan dengan muka belagunya, dia buang hadiah itu langsung di depan adik kelas yang sepertinya pengen nangis waktu itu. Dan lagi, aku juga pernah lihat dia ngasih hadiah dari fans-nya ke anak lain, juga sama dilakukannya di depan si pemberi).

Dan untuk Wu Sehun. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi semenjak aku diasuh oleh keluarga Wu, tiga tahun lalu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun. Nyonya Joonmyeon pernah menceritakan kalau anaknya ini sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit yang canggih dan lebih modern ketimbang rumah sakit yang ada di Korea. Lagipula, kalau dirawat di Korea, siapa yang akan merawat Sehun setiap waktu? Nyonya Joonmyeon tidak mau kalau anaknya dirawat oleh sembarangan orang, jadi keputusannya, Sehun harus tinggal di Kanada bersama orang tua dari Tuan Yifan. Meskipun ini menjadi keputusan yang berat, tetapi Nyonya Joonmyeon beserta suaminya harus mau melepaskan Sehun. Dan menurut Nyonya Joonmyeon, tahun ini Sehun akan pindah sekolah ke Korea. Katanya, penyakit Sehun sudah pulih dan aku sudah sangat menantikan Sehun.

Kalau Jongin. Dia adalah keponakan Nyonya Joonmyeon. Ibunya meninggal bersama ayahku waktu itu dan ayahnya Jongin menjadikan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dan melepas tanggung jawabnya terhadap Jongin. Kasihan sekali kan? Tapi Paman Yifan dan Nyonya Joonmyeon selalu ada dan menjadi tempat Jongin untuk bersandar.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu. Nyonya hanya mengatakan padaku untuk memberitahumu saja." Kataku dengan nada pelan.

Dua anak ini pulang dua jam yang lalu. Aku tidak berani langsung memberitahu mereka. Karena wajah keduanya yang babak belur, aku yakin mereka habis tawuran. Entahlah kali ini dengan siapa. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan ikut campur.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, sih?!"

Chanyeol melempar remote TV ke depan yang mengakibatkan bunyi beradu antara marmer dengan remotenya menggema di ruangan itu.

Aku bergetar. Memang sudah biasa Chanyeol bersikap kasar seperti itu, tapi sekali lagi aku tetap saja takut. Apalagi, di rumah sebesar lapangan sepak bola ini hanya ada aku, Chanyeol dan Jongin saja. aku berfikir bagaimana kalau dua laki-laki ini berbuat jahat padaku? Oh, ayolah Baekhyun! Memangnya kau ini siapa?

Oke, kembali pada dunia nyata. "Aku lihat kalian datang dengan wajah babak belur, aku takut kalau akan semakin merusak suasana. Jadinya aku tunggu kalian sampai—"

"Ah, diam!" bentak Chanyeol tepat di wajahku.

Dia beranjak setelah membentakku. Aku menunduk saja tak berani menatapnya langsung. Itulah kelemahanku, aku tidak pernah berani menatap langsung lawan bicaraku apalagi kalau dia sedang marah.

Jongin menghampiriku dan mengusuk pundakku pelan. "Sabar."

Aku mengangguk sambil mengusap setitik air mata yang ada di sudut mataku.

.

.

Dan apakah aku pernah mengatakan kalau hidupku tak pernah suram? Kenyataannya, hal itu tak berlaku hingga sekarang. Terus, apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku menantikan Sehun? Sekedar informasi, aku menarik kembali omongangku.

Setelah Sehun dijemput dari Kanada oleh kedua orang tuanya, semua yang ada dalam hidupku menjadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aku tak pernah lagi bisa hidup tenang dan damai setelah itu. Hari-hariku selalu dibayangi olehnya dan asli, itu membuatku tak tahan untuk berlama-lama dengannya. Ada perasaan yang aneh dalam diriku hingga membuatku tak bisa untuk bernafas tenang. Setiap waktuku menjadi seperti kejar-kejaran dengan deadline. Aku benar-benar berubah. Termasuk Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Dua orang itu menjadi sering tertimpa kemalangan karena Sehun. Jongin harus didepak keluar dari geng motornya dan Chanyeol harus lengser dari jabatannya sebagai pangeran sekolah. Chanyeol tentu saja tak terima, dia selalu mengusili Sehun bersama Jongin tapi di situlah aku yang selalu melindungi Sehun. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun bukan manusia normal. Dia tak bisa tersenyum, berbicara, dan berekspresi. Terkadang aku takut sendiri tapi sudahlah.

Dan orang yang selama ini aku kira tidak punya gairah hidup semacam Sehun ini, ternyata memiliki sebuah rahasia besar. Sangat-sangat besar dan sungguh mengerikan. Inilah alasan mengapa hidupku berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC—**

Saya kembali dengan new story. Setelah lama enggak ada kabar, saya datang lagi dengan prolog ini. Buat _Hanya Perlu Kau Jujur_ -nya, akan segera saya update. Enggak tahu, otak saya bener-bener buntu dan malah muncul ide ini.

Maksud saya, setiap Chap itu POV-nya beda-beda. Dan saya nunggu tanggapan kalian bagaimana, kalau baik dan review ramai saya akan usahakan update kilat tapi kalau enggak, ya udah. Bye-bye deh sama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin.

Review kalian mengubah segalanya….. TTTTTTTTT thanks kiss

p.s : ada yang setuju kalau ini pake 'gue-elo'? menurut saya dengan begitu lebih enak dan enggak terlalu baku gitu. Atau kalau enggak, ya pake 'Kau-aku' saja gapapa kok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warn of typo(s) dan ini GS!. DLDR*sekedar informasi, bahasa sesuka hati dan alur milik sendiri!**

.

.

Just enjoy this story!

.

.

"Wu Sehun."

Ya itu namaku. Aku baru saja pindah ke Korea beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tidak ingat tepatnya kapan, tapi yang paling aku ingat adalah bagaimana reaksi saudaraku terhadap kedatanganku. Dia jelas-jelas memasang wajah yang begitu tidak mengenakkan diriku. Dia bahkan membanting pintunya ketika aku melewati depan kamarnya. Itu belum seberapa.

Bertahun-tahun dulu, aku begitu menghargai ikatan darah dalam keluarga. Aku sangat terhormat bisa memanggil 'Hyung' pada seorang yang juga menghargai diriku. Tapi aku selalu salah mengartikan sikap hyung-ku terhadap diriku. Setiap hari aku selalu ingin tidur bersamanya dan bermain bersamanya, tetapi entah kenapa, dia tak pernah mengijinkan aku untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Bahkan dirinya tak pernah menyebut namaku. Setiap dia memanggilku dia selalu menggunakan sebutan 'Hei'. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya tapi ibuku selalu menjelaskan padaku jika kakakku itu sedang dalam masa sulit. " _Chanyeol sedang menghadapi ujian dan dia harus belajar giat. Ibu yakin, dia akan segera mengajakmu bermain jika ujiannya selesai."_

Aku sempat mengira betapa mengerikannya ujian itu sampai kakakku tak mau menengokku barang sekali saja. dan memangnya berapa lama waktu ujian itu berlangsung? Saat kecil, aku begitu takut saat ibu menyuruhku masuk sekolah. Aku takut dengan ujian. Aku sangat takut dan setiap kali pagi, aku selalu berpura-pura sakit sehingga aku tak masuk sekolah dan aku takkan bertemu dengan ujian itu. tapi ibu terus memaksaku dan sampai pada suatu ketika aku menolak untuk pergi sekolah. Ayah begitu marah dan dia menyeretku. Aku meronta berkali-kali dalam cengkeramannya yang kuat. Ayahku tak sadar kalau dia menyakiti lenganku hingga aku menagis dan menginjak kaki ayahku dengan sepatu baruku yang tak pernah kupakai. Saat itu ayah mengaduh kesakitan dan aku terlepas. Aku berlari menjauh dan tak sadar sebuah mobil menabrakku hingga tubuhku terpental. Setelah itu semua ingatanku menghilang dan semuanya berubah menjadi samar. Termasuk Chanyeol. _kakakku._

"Kumpulkan semua buku catatan dan letakkan tas kalian masing-masing di depan. Kita akan melaksanakan ujian dadakan."

Sontak setelah penjelasan dari guru botak itu selesai, semua teman-temanku atau lebih tepatnya hanya anak-anak bodoh di kelasku langsung mengeluh sambil sesekali mereka memaki guru itu. _Dasar anak bodoh!_ Kataku dalam hati.

Aku bukan seperti anak lainnya. Didikan dari nenekku dan system pembelajaran yang aku jalani di Kanada jelas berbeda. Di Kanada, tidak ada pengumuman tentang ujian, bahan ujian, atau semuanya tentang ujian. Semua guru selalu melakukannya dengan dadakan. Dan apa kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah mendapat nilai merah di setiap ujianku. Bahkan aku sudah berada di tingkat akhir. Rencananya, aku akan pindah setelah kelulusanku di Kanada beberapa bulan lagi, tetapi semuanya terjadi di luar kehendak. Beberapa rencanaku gagal. Aku juga sangat terkejut saat ibu dan ayahku tiba-tiba menjemputku. Seminggu setelah itu aku sudah bersekolah di Korea. Tetapi sekali lagi, aku tidak pernah keberatan. Aku bahagia bisa kembali ke Korea. Mungkin akan sulit untukku beradaptasi dengan warga Negara ini setelah kira-kira sebelas tahun aku pergi. Tapi sekali lagi, aku bukan anak biasa, aku bisa mengingat dengan sangat baik dengan waktu penghafalan yang singkat. aku bisa mempelajari bahasa korea sekali lagi dalam waktu satu minggu sebelum aku sekolah. Dan semuanya terbukti. Bahkan aku membuktikannya dengan nilai sempurna yang aku dapatkan di ujian pertama kesejarahan Korea. Bukankah bagus?

"Sehun, nanti kalau tidak bisa, aku tanya padamu, ya?"

Aku terkejut oleh suara anak laki-laki di sebelahku. Namanya Jongdae. Kim Jongdae. awalnya dia baik padaku, tetapi ternyata dia baik hanya kalau sedang dalam ujian saja. kenyataannya, dia bergaul dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Chanyeol bersama dengan anak buahnya selalu menjebakku. Meskipun mereka tak cukup pintar untuk melakukannya. Tapi entah kenapa, terkadang aku juga lengah dan jebakan mereka tetap tak mempan untukku. Setelah kuselidiki, ternyata perempuan yang menjadi anak asuh ibuku yang bernama Baekhyun itu yang selalu menolongku. Aku kira dia menyukaiku.

"Entahlah, aku tidak berani menjaminnya." Kataku dengan ragu. Jongdae mengibaskan tangan dan menepuk pundakku.

"Kau anak pintar. Mana mungkin kau tidak bisa."

Aku hanya tersenyum saja. sekali lagi aku katakan, _dasar baka!_

.

.

Ujian telah selesai dan tepat setelah bel berbunyi, semua anak menghambur keluar dengan semangat. Aku membereskan barang-barangku dan melirik satu per satu anak yang menatapku dengan tatapan mereka yang begitu mengintimidasi. Peduli setan! Aku juga tak membutuhkan mereka. Aku sudah cukup mampu dengan diriku sendiri dan tentunya dengan kecemerlangan otakku. Mereka semua hanya anak-anak bodoh yang menjalin pertemanan demi melakukan kerja sama saat ujian.

"Terima kasih ya, Sehun!" seorang anak yang tentunya lebih tua dariku menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum. Dia Jongdae. dia menyalin hampir semua jawabanku tapi aku tidak bodoh. Dia kira dia akan mendapat nilai sebagus aku? Mimpi saja dia kalau begitu!

Aku membuat lima jawaban sekaligus. Jongdae menyalin satu diantaranya dan empat lainnya tersebar entah kepada siapa saja. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku berani jamin, mereka yang menyalin semua jawabanku itu hanya akan mendapati tujuh nomor saja yang benar. Huft, aku senang melihat wajah cemas mereka. Tak sadar aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya dan untung saja seisi kelas sudah sepi, jadi aku tak perlu dianggap gila karenanya.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan memakai tas ranselku. Aku berjalan dengan mata menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Sekolah diakhiri pukul lima dan tidak tahu kenapa, hari ini matahari sudah tak terlihat. Langit sudah membiru dan burung-burung tampak terbang bersama-sama membentuk pola di langit. Aku memandangi mereka dengan takjub. Mereka seakan saling bercanda ria bersama keluarga mereka. Dan sekali lagi perasaan iriku muncul.

Aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku pindah ke Kanada sebelas tahu lalu, tepat setelah aku mengalami kecelakaan itu. Ibuku menjelaskan kalau semua itu demi kebaikanku. Kebaikanku? Yang benar saja! aku bahkan tidak merasa baik di sana. Keluarga dari ayahku yang di sana memeperlakukanku tidak sebaik saat ada ayahku. Jadi sebenarnya, pernikahan antara ayah dan ibuku tidak semulus pernikahan pada umumnya. Keluarga ayahku tidak menyukai ibuku karena beberapa hal dan menurut mereka aku mirip dengan ibuku, maka sedikit banyak aku juga mendapat pelampiasan dari rasa tidak sukanya.

Dan apa kalian tahu? Karena kesal aku sering mencoba kabur. Aku pernah pergi sendiri ke Amerika saat aku kelas enam SD. Lalu aku pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri saat aku duduk di bangku SMP. Kemudian, yang lebih parah aku pernah mencoba membakar rumah nenekku. Semua yang kulakukan itu tidak bohong. Aku jujur. Dan aku memang orang yang jujur. Aku pernah mengatakan akan membunuh anjing temanku kalau dia tidak segera mengembalikan pensilku. Dia mengira aku hanya menggertaknya dan aku tidak benar-benar melakukan, tetapi dia telah membuat kesalahan besar dengan main-main denganku. Keesokan harinya, dia menemuiku dengan memberikan pensilku. Matanya begitu sembab dan ingusnya dapat kulihat di lubang hidungnya. Aku tertawa seketika melihat keadaannya. Kemudian dia menagis dan mengatakan "Sehun, kenapa kau tega melakukannya?! Aku hanya bercanda dengan tidak mengembalikan pensilmu, lalu kenapa kau membunuh anjingku?!"

Aku tertegun dan kemudian melanjutkan tawaku. "Salahmu sendiri, aku sudah memperingatkan padamu. tapi kau tak mendengarnya."

Dia menagis semakin kencang dan aku mendapat hukuman dari guru karenanya.

Bukan hanya anjing saja, aku juga sudah membunuh beberapa lainnya. Seperti ikan milik pamanku, kuda kakekku, Kelinci sepupuku, domba tetanggaku, kucing temanku, dan untuk yang satu ini aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Aku membunuh tidak lagi pada binatang. Aku membunuh seorang sopir taksi. Itu adalah pembunuhan pertama yang aku lakukan terhadap manusia. Aku begitu takut dan menjadi gila untuk beberapa saat karena hal itu.

Ibu, ayah, nenek, kakek, dan semuanya tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi karena aku takut, aku selalu saja mengigau dan teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Ibuku lantas membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa dan di sana selama dua tahun aku direhabilitasi. Rasanya sungguh tidak enak. Tidak ada anak kecil seumurku. Hanya ada orang-orang tua yang menyedihkan. Mereka berteriak setiap akan didatangi dokter. Aku heran memang apa yang menakutkan dari dokter?

Kemudian, setelah cukup tersiksa dengan teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas, aku mulai menyusun rencana agar mereka diam. Awalnya, aku hanya mendatangi mereka dan membicarakannya. Tapi sayangnya mereka tak mendengarku. Aku semakin jengkel lalu aku menikamnya dan ia mati. Pasien kedua pun sama, ketiga, keempat, kelima, dan entah keberapa lagi, aku tidak ingat. Yang paling aku ingat adalah, pada akhirnya aku lulus dari tes kejiwaan dan aku bisa kembali ke sekolah pada umumnya.

Memang itu tidak mudah tapi akhirnya aku bisa bebas juga dari penjara bertembok putih itu. Aku akui aku sudah jarang membunuh makhluk hidup lagi atau bahkan aku tidak pernah sama sekali. Tetapi baru-baru ini, aku melakukan pembunuhan lagi. kali ini aku tidak melakukannya dengan rapi. Yah, saat itu aku memang tidak memiliki rencana apa-apa, jadi wajar kalau ada barang bukti yang tertinggal. Dan yang membuatku jengkel adalah saksi mata ini adalah perempuan yang merupakan anak asuh dari ibuku. Sekaligus adalah perempuan yang aku suka.

.

.

"Hari ini Tuan mau langsung pulang atau mampir ke tempat lain dulu?"

"Tidak. Langsung pulang saja." kataku pada sopir pribadi ayahku.

"Apa Tuan muda tadi bertemu dengan kakak Tuan?"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati dirinya melihatku lewat spion di atasnya.

"Tidak."

"Hari ini Nyonya Joonmyeon meminta sekeluarganya untuk makan malam di butiknya. Katanya ada perayaan di sana." Dia tersenyum dan aku hanya melihatnya dengan wajah datarku.

Bahkan aku tidak menyahutinya sama sekali. Tidak heran kalau setiap orang yang mengajakku bicara akan berakhir dengan hati jengkel. Bukannya tidak sopan, aku hanya tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan siapa pun. Bagaimana pun aku belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Penyakit gilaku bisa saja kambuh suatu saat, jadi aku tidak mau merasa bersalah setelah aku melakukan hal tidak baik pada orang-orang ini. maka aku memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak saja dengan mereka, kecuali untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Benar sekali, perempuan dengan rambut panjang dan hitam itu sedang membaca buku di ruang TV rumah kami. Dia memakai kaos oblong dengan celana jins hitam yang melekat begitu ketat di kakinya. aku meliriknya sekali sebelum aku benar-benar masuk ke kamarku. Dia juga sempat mendongak dan menatapku ketika aku berjalan di depannya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum untukku dan seperti biasanya aku hanya menatapnya aneh dan janggal. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya, tapi aku yakin pastinya dia sedih dan kecewa.

Aku meraih kenop pintu kamarku dan berhenti ketika kurasakan pundakku dipegang seseorang. Aku menoleh dan tatapan mataku segera bertabrakan dengan pemilik tangan itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Baekhyun.

"Hai, Sehun." sapanya dengan senyum gugup. Aku kembali memalingkan muka dan dia menarik lenganku. Kini aku semakin tidak nyaman.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau ibumu meminta kita semua makan malam di butiknya." Jelasnya dengan mata memicing.

Aku hanya diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum aku akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan perempuan itu lalu masuk ke kamarku tanpa berniat mengucapkan apapun. Dapat kutebak, dia akan sangat jengkel dengan sikapku. Tapi sekali lagi, aku hanya tidak mau meyakitinya nanti. Karena di suatu saat yang akan datang aku yakin aku akan menyakitinya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan belas. Ibu sudah menelfonku berkali-kali dan aku tidak menjawabnya. Dia juga sudah mengirimiku banyak sekali pesan dan tak satupun yang kubalas. Aku hanya menghela nafas lelah saat aku mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarku. Aku tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintuku. Dia adalah "Baekhyun." Ini adalah ketiga kalinya aku menyebut namanya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Nah, sekarang kalian akan benar-benar percaya kalau aku memang tidak pernah berbicara, bukan?

Gadis itu tersenyum senang melihatku. Aku hanya terus menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Hai lagi, Sehun."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau ibumu meminta kita makan malam di butiknya, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk samar dan dia menimpalinya dengan anggukan semangat serta senyum yang selalu tampak ceria. Untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar yakin kalau aku tak akan bisa untuk dekat dengannya. Sungguh, aku tak ingin membuat senyum cerianya itu pudar karenaku. Aku tak mau kalau dia akan mengganti senyum itu dengan tangisnya suatu saat nanti, aku benar-benar tak mau.

"Nyonya Joonmyeon memintaku ke sana bersamamu. Aku sudah menolaknya tapi kau tidak tahu butiknya, bukan? Maka dari itu, aku kira bukan ide yang buruk kalau kita berangkat bersama. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Kalau mau, aku bisa diam sepanjang perjalanan. Aku tahu kau orangnya tak suka berbicara. Makanya aku akan diam saja." dia tersenyum lagi. kali ini jelas dia ragu. "Tapi kalau kau keberatan, tak apa. Aku akan berangkat sendiri."

Aku belum juga merespon kepergiannya yang menandakan dia begitu sedih dan kecewa, dengan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Terkadang, aku merutuki otakku yang sangat tolol dalam hal bertindak. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mengerahkan tenagaku untuk menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berkata "Aku akan pergi bersamamu."

Dia menatapku tidak percaya dan aku hanya bisa memandangnya gugup. Aku bingung harus apa. Setelah tinggal lama di rumah sakit jiwa seorang diri tanpa teman, tanpa dekapan seorang ibu, tanpa hangatnya kasih sayang, tanpa bijaknya nasihat ayah, aku kira sikapku tidak keterlaluan. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menolerir sikap kakakku selama ini yang selalu menganggapku gulma parasit dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah. Kapan kita akan pergi? Sekedar informasi, kalau jalanan akan macet di jam-jam begini. Aku hanya memberi saran kalau lebih cepat kita berangkat maka akan lebih baik." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lagi dan memperlihatkan sederet gigi putih cantik miliknya. Jujur, aku sedari tadi memerhatikan gerak bibir Baekhyun. Aku begitu terangsang sesaat saja aku melihat bibir merah mudah itu. tapi, tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dengannya.

"Iya. Kau bisa tunggu di depan. Aku akan segera turun." Kataku dengan lidah kelu dan tenggorokan kering.

.

.

.

Aku dan Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil. Aku meminta sopir ayahku untuk membiarkanku membawa mobil sendiri. Kenapa? Karena aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Baekhyun. Suatu hal yang tak boleh seorang pun mendengarnya.

Aku sudah membawa mobil melaju dijalanan lengang kota Seoul. Kata Baekhyun jalanan akan macet, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku melihat Baekhyun lewat kaca yang ada di atas. Dia sesekali menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kukira, dia menepati janjinya untuk tidak banyak bicara.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang pembunuhan yang kulakukan beberapa hari lalu?" tanyaku langsung pada poinnya. Dapat kulihat, Baekhyun menatapku dengan gugup sekaligus takut.

Aku kembali melihat jalanan di depan. Aku tahu dia begitu takut dengan tatapanku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun melihat ke jalanan di sampingnya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak suka berbelit-belit." Sahutku masih dengan gaya santai. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat kepalamu menjadi gantungan kamarku kalau kau tidak jujur padaku."

Oke, apa aku benar-benar menyeramkan? "Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Kilahnya lagi dengan wajah yang sudah memucat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat berani. Aku hanya tahu kalau orang tidak takut dengan ancaman pembunuhan karena dia memang tidak pernah melihat pengancamnya melakukan pembunuhan. Tapi kau, kau sudah melihatnya dan masih mau berkilah." Aku menelan ludah dan sambil menyetir, tangan kananku menyibak mantelku dan memperlihatkan belati yang aku simpan di sana.

Baekhyun terjingkat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum sehalus mungkin. "Aku bingung, kau ini bodoh atau memang sudah amnesia." Dia menatapku dengan nanar dan wajah basah karena keringat. Aku yakin ini musim semi tapi hawa musim dingin masih tersisa, dan Baekhyun benar-benar berkeringat hebat. "Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu saja kalau tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang pembunuhan itu kecuali kau."

Bibirnya bergetar dan aku melihatnya bukan sebuah ketakutan tapi melainkan sebuah godaan untukku. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi pada jalan tapi aku tak bisa. Aku terus dibayangi oleh bibir mungil itu. aku memberhentikan mobil tepat di depan gudang yang sudah tutup lalu mulai menatapnya. Aku dapat melihat dia sangat ketakutan ketika aku mencondongkan tubuhku padanya tetapi kemudian aku berbisik "Berikan aku satu ciuman. Lalu kita lupakan semua ini."

Dia diam dan aku memang tak perlu jawaban darinya. Aku mulai mengendus dan sedikit merasakan halusnya pipinya hingga bibirku bertemu dengan bibir miliknya yang hampir membuatku gila.

Aku mendaratkan bibirku dengan perlahan. Aku meraih bibirnya dan menyesapnya halus serta penuh dengan kelembutan. Dia gugup dan jelas tidak tahu harus apa. Aku kira ini ciuman pertamanya. Aku menyeringai seketika tahu kalau akulah yang pertama. Aku masih bermain biasa tapi ketika dia sudah bisa mengikuti alur yang aku ciptakan, aku mulai serius dengan dengannya. Aku mendorong lidahku agar dapat masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan merasakan hangatnya di dalam sana. Aku menunggu penolakan darinya tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia membuka dengan malu-malu bibirnya dan memberiku gerbang untuk masuk. Aku tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, lidahku menerobos masuk dan mulai bermain di dalam sana. Dia sempat bergelinjang saat lidahku meraba langit-langit mulutnya. aku suka melihatnya demikian. Aku meraih kedua tangannya dan kuletakkan di leherku. Aku juga meraih tengkuknya supaya dapat lebih dalam lidahku menyecap bagian mulutnya.

Baekhyun mencengkeram tengkukku dan aku tahu dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Aku melepas pagutannya dan dia dengan rakus menghirup oksigen hingga dadanya naik turun. Oh tidak. Jangan dadanya. Aku semakin tidak bisa mengontrol nafsuku. Aku memperhatikannya dan dia hanya memejamkan matanya, kukira dia malu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Dia mendorong tubuhku dan menjatuhkanku di kursiku semula.

"Apa ini yang pertama bagimu?" tanyaku lirih. Fikiranku mencoba menampik bayangan ketika melakukan seks dengannya di dalam mobil saat ini. Aku pernah tinggal di Kanada dan di sana adalah Negara bebas. Bukan kali pertama aku melakukan ciuman dengan perempuan atau bahkan laki-laki. Bahkan seks pertamaku ketika aku berusia enam belas tahun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Aku akan mengadukan ini pada ibumu!"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya dan dia masih mengatur nafasnya di sana. "Iya," dia kembali mengangguk. "Aku akan mengadukan semuanya pada ibumu. Termasuk soal pembunuhan itu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Huft~ saya lega ketika dapat menyelesaikan fanfic ini. fanfic lainnya masih jalan, cuman masih belum tahu kapan akan update. dan untuk menunggunya, saya update duluan ini fanfic. oh, iya.. masih ada yang ingin kelanjutan chap-nya? review plis.. thanks yang udah kasih masukan atau review di chap depan serta thanks juga yang udah fav dan follow. pemain akan ditambah kok, ini kan masih permulaan jadi masih nyeritain dulu baru ntar akan DORR! kalian semua the best! peluk sayang untuk kalian semua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Warn of typo(s) dan ini GS!. DLDR***

.

.

Just enjoy this story!

.

.

"Hei!" seseorang berteriak sambil menunjukku. Beberapa teman lainnya tertawa mengejekku. "Coba lihat gadis yang hidup di atas sumbangan itu!"

Sontak setelah Xiao atau lelaki asal China itu selesai dengan kalimatnya, semua anak dan beberapa yang awalnya tidak menghiraukannya menyemburkan tawaan yang sungguh, membuatku sesak. Aku sudah biasa mendapat cercaan dan hinaan semacam itu. Asal mereka tahu, sumbangan yang diberikan oleh keluarga Wu itu juga tidak gratis. Selama ini aku mati-matian belajar keras supaya beasiswa yang diberikan oleh keluarga Wu itu tak dicabut. Tuan Yifan bersedia menyekolahkanku di sini tetapi dengan satu syarat, aku harus bisa mendapat peringkat di tiga besar di sekolah. Saat ini aku beruntung karena aku selalu mendapat peringkat kedua. Meskipun hanya kedua tapi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Sudah," seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum teduh padaku. "Jangan dengarkan mereka."

Xi Luhan. Perempuan itu menggamit lenganku untuk segera pergi menjauh dari kerumunan yang menertawaiku. Aku hanya pasrah saja saat dia menarikku dan mengajakku untuk masuk ke ruangan yang disebut dengan perpustakaan. Aku menghela nafas lega ketika telingaku tak lagi menangkap tawaan yang sungguh menyeramkan aku dengar.

BRUK.

Suara debuman buku dengan meja perpustakaan membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku dan segera mendelik menatap perempuan berambut pirang pendek di depanku.

"Apa kau tahu," dia menaikkan alisnya dan mulai membuka buku ditumpukan teratas di mejanya. "Semalam aku sudah melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini."

Aku semakin membulatkan mataku dan menatapnya tak percaya. Xi Luhan adalah perempuan yang diagungkan di sekolah ini karena jasa kedua orang tuanya yang menurut cerita, adalah pemberi dana terbesar ketika sekolah ini dulunya roboh karena gempa enam tahun lalu. Seluruh staf dan guru-guru begitu menghormatinya dan menjaganya dari segala macam tangan jahil yang berniat melecehkannya. Bahkan dulu kemanapun Xi Luhan pergi ia selalu dikawal oleh pesuruh ayahnya. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini, tak tahu kenapa para penjaganya sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi. aku juga tidak pernah berniat untuk bertanya.

"Dan," dia memejamkan matanya seperti mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian semalam yang telah dilakukannya. "Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Maksudku seperti ada sesuatu yang aku juga tidak tahu dalam diriku yang bergerak dan membuatku berkeringat hingga aku.." dia bergeleng-geleng sendiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. "Aku sangat senang! Begitu senang dan aku kecanduan."

Aku spontan mengguncang kedua pundaknya dan berseru "Kau ini apa-apaan?!" dia hanya memberiku cengiran menyebalkan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal seperti itu. kau ini belum tahu apa-apa tentang masalah cinta. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Tapi sayangnya, aku takkan menuruti keinginanmu." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengetuk kepalaku pelan. Aku cepat-cepat menariknya duduk saat dia akan kabur dariku.

"Ini bukan keinginan! Tapi larangan." Tegasku dengan serius.

Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkannya. Entah kenapa, membahas soal ciuman membuatku harus mengingat tentang kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Aku merasa bodoh sekali dan sangat malu ketika bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. Kecanggunganku semakin besar hanya karena ciuman ceroboh yang diciptakan Sehun. Dan mendengar Luhan membahas soal ciuman, aku jadi terbawa perasaan, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah perasaan malu dan marah. Tapi ada juga perasaan senang saat mengetahui ciuman pertamaku adalah bersama dengan lelaki tampan bernama Sehun.

Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tapi aku rasa ini bukan cinta. Siapa saja yang bertemu dengan Sehun tentunya akan terpesona oleh wajahnya. Jadi kalau jantungku berdebar ketika melihatnya, aku rasa itu hal yang wajar-wajar saja.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan panik dan fikiran campur aduk. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan perpustakaan. Aku berbalik, berniat untuk kembali. Luhan pasti salah sangka dengan sikapku dan perkataanku yang sedikit kasar tadi. Tapi, aku hanya tidak ingin dia menyesal nantinya. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Bisa jadi lelaki itu memiliki maksud jahat dengannya.

Setelah berlari kecil menuju perpustakaan aku berhenti tepat di depannya untuk mengatur nafas. Baru saja aku mau membuka pintu perpustakaan tetapi sebuah tangan menahan pintunya. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri sambil menatapku. Kali ini jantungku kembali berdebar.

"Hei, apa kau lihat Luhan?"

Aku mendongak tetapi kemudian kembali menunduk karena Chanyeol menatapku tajam. Aku langsung berfikir kalau Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang telah mencium Luhan dan membuat perempuan polos itu berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. Ada rasa benci dan marah dalam hatiku tapi aku tak pernah berani memperlihatkannya, apalagi di depan Chanyeol.

"Tadi dia ada di perpustakaan." Sahutku pelan.

Aku masih diam dan dirinya pun sama. Aku mendongak ketika aku merasa semakin canggung. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengatakan "Ya sudah, pergi sana. Aku ada urusan dengan Luhan."

Aku segera membawa kaki-kakiku berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah yang saat itu tampak begitu sepi. Tentu saja, jam begini memang sudah waktunya pulang. Tetapi untuk beberapa anak pintar dan pandai lainnya akan mengikuti kelas tambahan selama dua jam atau terkadang lebih. Aku juga termasuk di sana.

Kelas tambahan untuk kelas tiga hanya terbagi tiga kelas saja dengan isi setiap kelas adalah empat belas siswa saja. Kelas tambahan ini sifatnya tidak memaksa jadi barang siapa yang sudah ikut tetapi besoknya tidak, maka dia boleh tidak menghadiri kelas. Aku tidak pernah tidak ikut kelas tambahan. Aku biasanya selalu menghindari berada sekelas dengan Sehun ataupun Chanyeol. entah kenapa, besama dengan mereka berdua seperti aku berada di kandang macan. Aku takkan bisa bebas bernafas dan berkutik. Maka biasanya aku akan mengambil kelas lain. Seperti saat ini.

Aku sedang berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang kelas yang ada di lantai tiga. Terkadang aku menyayangkan sekali kenapa sekolah dengan biaya bulanan yang begitu mahal tidak memiliki eskalator. Tapi ya sudah, anggap saja sedang berolah raga.

Klek.

Aku menoleh seketika saat mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Lorong di lantai dua begitu sepi tanpa penghuni. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, namun tetap saja, aku tidak menemukan siapapun atau apapun. Aku bergeleng cepat mencoba mengusir rasa takutku yang saat ini sudah menjalar kemana-mana. Rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhku juga meremang dan angin dingin yang baru saja menerpa tengkukku membuatku sangat-sangat merinding. Aku berbalik untuk kembali melanjutkan menaiki tangga supaya dapat sampai di kelasku cepat. Baru saja aku akan naik tetapi suara cekikikan seorang perempuan membuatku bertambah frustasi. _'Daripada aku dimakan hantu sialan, lebih baik aku menunggu anak lain saja.'_

Aku turun dan mendapati ternyata tersangka pembuatku frustasi adalah Luhan dan "JONGIN?!".

Laki-laki dengan muka basah entah karena apa—aku benar-benar tak ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya basah dan penyebabnya. Dia berdiri dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundak Luhan seketika saat aku memergoki mereka. Aku masih berdiri dengan muka terkejut. Dua orang itu pun juga sama.

"Kalian ini sedang apa, hah?!" sentakku tapi masih dengan suara yang pelan (aku juga tak ingin mereka kepergok dan berakhir dengan hukuman bagi mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah teman-temanku)."Seharusnya kalian ini di sini untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan. Bukan malah pacaran seperti sekarang."

Luhan menghampiriku dan merangkulku. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oh sekarang aku benar-benar kejam. "Jangan mencoba merayuku, Luhan." perempuan itu terkesiap sementara, tetapi dia kembali memasang wajah anak anjingnya. Kali ini, aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf. Aku menunggu Luhan lelah dengan kegiatannya merayuku. Tetapi dia masih memasang wajah ingin menangisnya hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar mengatakan "Maafkan aku."

Perempuan itu langsung tersenyum bahagia dan memelukku begitu erat. "Ah, terima kasih Baekhyun. Kau memang sahabat yang sangat-sangat baik dan aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

"sudah. Hentikan." Kataku sambil melepas rangkulannya yang asli, membuatku tak bisa bernafas. "Aku memaafkan kalian kali ini. tapi kalau sampai kalian seperti ini lagi, aku tidak segan-segan memberitahukan guru piket perihal kasus ini. mengerti?!"

Keduanya kompak mengangguk dan Jongin menghampiriku sambil memasang wajah penuh muslihatnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah kebal dengan apa saja yang coba Jongin tunjukkan padaku tapi bagaimana ya, Jongin ini adalah anggota keluarga Wu yang sangat baik padaku setelah Nyonya dan Tuan Wu. Jadi selalu saja aku harus berbalas budi dengan membantunya menyimpan rahasia-rahasia kotornya. "Iya." Anggukku. "Aku juga tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada Nyonya dan Tuan. Tapi kau juga harus janji kalau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi dan kalau nilaimu semakin turun gara-gara pacaran ini aku juga tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengadu pada mereka."

Jongin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya begitu pula dengan Luhan. Akhirnya kami bertiga melakukan perjanjian. Setelah itu Jongin tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya kami bertiga tidak mengucapkan apapun. Meskipun Luhan sempat beberapa kali bersorak-sorai tanpa suara, tetapi setelah itu tak ada yang berbicara lagi. hingga sosok Chanyeol turun dari tangga tempatku turun beberapa menit lalu dengan wajah penuh keringat dan rambut berantakan. Kami bertiga menatapnya heran, tidak. Bukan kami bertiga melainkan hanya Luhan dan Jongin. Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar lalu kembali menunduk.

Melihat Chanyeol membuatku teringat tentang dia yang bertanya keberadaan Luhan tadi. Aku juga sempat menduga kalau Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang sudah bercumbu dengan Luhan, tetapi setelah mengetahui kenyataannya, aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

"Hei, Bung!" Chanyeol menepuk Jongin dan menariknya. "Ayo pulang. Aku malas menyetir mobil. Aku numpang saja padamu."

Kedua laki-laki itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau apapun padaku atau Luhan. tersenyum saja tidak. sebenarnya aku tidak tahu sih, soalnya aku hanya menunduk saja. tapi meskipun dia tersenyum atau apalah, pastinya juga hanya pada Luhan. mustahil dia juga berpamitan padaku.

"Chanyeol itu mengganggu sekali!" gerutu Luhan sebelum pergi. "Gara-gara Chanyeol, Jongin jadi tidak ikut kelas tambahan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sedetik tanpa Jongin." Luhan menghela nafas pasrah dan lelah. Ia menghentakkan kakinya sekali lalu berjalan.

Aku sudah kembali menatap depan dan mengikuti Luhan menaiki tangga. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku jadi kepikiran lagi soal suara pintu terkunci itu. aku memikirkan tepat setelah kami berdua menginjakkan kaki kami di lantai dua. "Ada apa Baek?"

Aku tersadar. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Baekhyun, sepertinya aku tidak terlalu bersemangat hari ini." katanya. "Apa boleh aku meninggalkanmu? Aku tidak mau mengganggu ruang belajar nanti. Sepertinya aku akan tertidur jika saja aku duduk walau sebentar. Kau tentunya tidak mau aku dimarahi guru, bukan?"

Luhan memang berbohong tapi ekspresinya tidak dibuat-buat. Sejak pagi dia sudah sering menguap dan tertunduk lesu di mejanya. Dengan berat hati aku mengangguk. Dia memberiku pelukan singkat sebelum melesat pergi dari pandanganku.

Aku sedikit sedih dan kecewa Luhan harus meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar menyayangkan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga tidak mungkin memaksanya. Dengan langkah berat aku naik ke lantai tiga dengan menghiraukan rasa penasaranku. Aku masuk ke ruang dengan dua pendingin ruangan terpasang berseberangan.

Ketika pintu aku dorong, seseorang berjingkat dan menjatuhkan spidol. Sama seperti dirinya, aku juga ikut berjingkat kaget sambil reflex mengatakan "Jangan makan aku!"

Kebodohan jelas melingkupi ruang gerakku. Seseorang yang menjatuhkan spidol itu ternyata Sehun. dia menyunggingkan senyum samar dan aku begitu terpesona dengan itu. jantungku kembali berdebar-debar tak karuan. Aku bingung kenapa dia bisa di kelas ini. setahuku dia selalu mengambil kelas A.

"Kau terkejut?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku masih berdiri dengan kaki sedikit gemetar. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat dan mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungku. "Tidak."

Dia akhirnya menoleh dan melihatku. Aku gelagapan.

"Iya, maksudku. Aku memang terkejut. Tidak. Maksudku hanya sedikit. Sedikit terkejut." Apa aku terlihat benar-benar bodoh?

Sehun hanya menatapku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia kemudian kembali menuliskan sesuatu di papan dengan spidol yang tadi sempat jatuh. Bajunya terlihat kusut dan tidak rapi sama sekali. Jelas itu bukan gaya Sehun sama sekali. Mungkin itu lebih ke Jongin.

"Kau mengambil kelas di sini? Bukannya kau selalu mengambil kelas A?" aku bertanya masih di depan pintu kelas. Dia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di atas papan tulis.

"Kau memerhatikan aku?" Aku terperangah dan tak bisa menjawab apa-apa karena memang ya, aku selalu memerhatikannya. "Tapi sayangnya kau salah dalam memerhatikan. Aku selalu mengambil kelas A karena kelasnya selalu di sini. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan kelas A atau B ataukah lainnya. Seharusnya kau lebih bisa memerhatikan itu."

Aku menelan ludah mendengar ucapannya. Setiap apa yang dikatakannya akan membuatku selalu memutar ingatan ketika dia melakukan pembunuhan. "Umh, benarkah? Ya, aku memang bukan pemerhati yang baik."

"Tapi kau gadis yang baik." katanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah pujian atau terdapat maksud lain dibaliknya, tapi aku hanya bisa tersipu saja mendengarnya. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan memberitahukan masalah itu kepada siapapun."

"Maksudmu?" aku berjalan mendekat dan debaran dalam dadaku semakin berpacu tak terkendali. "Masalah pembunuhan itu?" Sehun mengangguk. Semenjak kejadian di mobil itu Sehun jadi sering berkomunikasi denganku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa artinya tapi menurutku dia sudah banyak berubah. Meskipun Chanyeol dan dirinya tak bertegur sapa setiap makan bersama, tapi aku selalu yakin kalau mereka akan menjadi tim yang sempurna, hanya jika saja keduanya ada yang mengalah dan bersedia mengorbankan egoisme mereka. Tapi aku juga tahu, hal itu terlalu sulit tapi bukannya tidak bisa.

"Iya, aku pastinya sangat berdosa karena menyembunyikan masalah ini dari siapapun. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak sengaja dan aku juga bisa melihat kau berubah. Maksudku, kau lebih baik sekarang. Kau lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Aku—"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak sengaja? Siapa bilang aku lebih baik? dan siapa bilang aku lebih sering berkomunikasi?" Sehun menodongku dengan tiga pertanyaan sekaligus. Aku membuka mulutku dan tidak percaya dengan pertanyaannya.

"Baekhyun sayang," dia berjalan menghampiriku dan memegang kedua pundakku. "Aku dengan kesadaran penuh telah membunuh orang itu. aku sengaja melakukan semuanya. bahkan kau harus tahu kalau itu bukan pertama kalinya aku membunuh orang. Sudah banyak sekali jiwa yang berpulang karenaku. Aku juga tidak berubah menjadi yang lebih baik. maksudku aku hanya ingin memancingmu untuk segera melaporkanku ke orang tuaku. Apa aku terdengar konyol?" Sehun terkekeh sendiri sambil mengusap keringat yang melintas di keningku. "Kau adalah umpanku untuk semua yang sudah kupersiapkan. Aku tidak banyak berkomunukasi dengan siapapun. Aku hanya berkomunikasi denganmu. Mungkin lebih kuperbanyak denganmu. Hanya denganmu."

Aku mendelik tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Bahkan sekarang aku merasa bumi tidak lagi berputar. Mungkin aku harus meminta kepada Nyonya dan Tuan Wu untuk membawaku ke dokter THT setelah ini. "Aku tidak mengerti." Kataku benar-benar dari dalam hatiku.

"Baekhyun, aku bingung kau ini punya otak ataukah tidak. Semua yang kukatakan tadi adalah benar. Aku ini bukan orang dengan fikiran normal. Aku berbeda dengan yang lainnya, termasuk dengan Chanyeol. dia mungkin orang normal yang memang benar kalau dia membenci diriku karena ya, aku tidak waras."

"Ah, Sehun. aku tidak begitu paham dengan ucapanmu. Tapi yang jelas, kau memang bukan orang waras. Tidak ada orang yang mengakui dirinya adalah pembunuh atau bahkan dengan bangganya menjelaskan kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Ayolah Sehun. aku tahu kau orang baik. kenapa kau harus menutupi kebaikan dirimu dengan membuat lelocon yang bahkan tidak lucu sama sekali ini?"

"Lelucon?" Sehun melepaskan pundakku. Aku diam menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh. Aku bingung dengan semua ini. kalau memang dia adalah seorang pembunuh berantai atau semacam psikopat, kenapa dia tidak membunuhku? Kenapa dia malah mau aku mengadukannya kepada orang tuanya? Apa Sehun punya maksud lain? Tidak mungkin dia ingin masuk ke penjara atau bahkan rumah sakit jiwa.

"Ya. Coba kau dengarkan yang telah aku simpulkan." Sehun bersedekap sambil tersenyum padaku. dia mengangguk dan aku menyampaikan apa yang bisa aku tangkap tadi "Kau ini semacam pembunuh atau seorang psikopat yang berkeliaran di jalanan. Dan beberapa menit lalu kau jujur padaku. kau juga termasuk siswa dengan IQ yang tidak bisa dianggap rendah. Aku sering membaca jika kebanyakan para psikopat memang cerdas tapi mereka juga adalah pembicara yang ulung. Lalu kau? Kau benar-benar pendiam dan tidak pernah berkata yang tidak penting. Maka kau bukan seorang psikopat atau pembunuh gila dengan otak cemerlang. Kau hanya kau. Kau adalah Wu Sehun, anak kedua dari Tuan Wu dan Nyonya Wu sekaligus adik dari seorang Wu Chanyeol. jadi sekali lagi Sehun, kalau kau ingin menjalin perteman denganku, kau tidak perlu membuat lelucon konyol semacam itu dan menakut-nakuti soal pembunuhan atau umpan atau apalah. Aku tidak pecaya."

"Para psikopat berbicara banyak karena mereka berusaha menutupi kejahatan mereka sehingga mereka dapat melimpahkan kesalahan mereka itu pada orang lain." Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil tas punggungnya. Dia menatapku sebentar sebelum dia mengecup singkat bibirku. _Lagi?_

Aku terperangah dan tubuhku seakan beku saat itu juga. Setelah aku merasakan hangat bibir Sehun di bibirku, fikiranku semakin kacau. Hatiku bergumam sesuatu yang aku juga tidak tahu apa itu. aku berdiri sendiri di ruang kelas yang baru saja Sehun tinggalkan. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

 **TBC**

 **Wokeh. Makin gaje? Ada yang kagak jelas? Saya akan menjelaskannya secepatnya.. sorry kalo updatenya ngaret banget. But thanks for all your support. Semoga kemurahan hati kalian yang udah mau foll, fav, and review dibalas oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Cup-cup-cup. Papay! Mind to review for this chap?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warn of typo(s) dan ini GS!. DLDR***

.

.

Just enjoy this story!

.

 _Aku berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang tak kukenal. Aku seperti rusa bodoh diantara milyaran zebra. Aku sangat berbeda dan aku takut. Beberapa orang menatapku ganjil ketika berpapasan denganku. Aku menyernyit dan keberanian dalam hatiku untuk bertanya tiba-tiba saja menciut. Aku menunduk dan menatap sepatuku dengan gelisah. Mendadak, aku merasakan hawa panas menerjang tubuhku. Orang-orang tertawa dan menatapku penuh tuduh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya mengedipkan mata berulang kali karena mataku terasa perih dan panas. Aku megap-megap. Sangat sesak. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Bisa, mungkin hanya sedikit sulit untuk hidungku menghirup oksigen karena kusarakan orang-orang itu semakin mendekatiku dan, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku, tiba-tiba saja aku mimisan dan kepalaku sangat pusing. Pandanganku kabur dan seperti berputar-putar. Aku roboh dan mereka tetap tertawa bahkan semakin keras dan lantang. Aku merintih dan tidak ada yang mendengarku. Mereka menyenggolku dan mendesakiku dengan tubuh-tubuh mereka, yang entah kenapa, tampak lebih besar dariku. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan mereka yang lebih besar, tetapi tubuhku yang menciut dan menciut lagi. Aku tidak peduli tetapi ketika aku mendongak, aku melihat sepatu yang sangat besar. Pemilik sepatu itu agaknya tak melihatku dan dia seolah-olah akan menginjakku. Aku berteriak sekuatku tetapi tetap tak didengarnya. Aku masih mencoba untuk pergi tetapi kepalaku terlalu pusing. Hidungku terus mimisan aku terjatuh dan pasrah. Lalu samar-samar, aku mendapati keadaan menjadi sepi. Tak ada sepatu besar atau kerumunan orang. Tetapi terlambat, aku menutup mataku dan semuanya menjadi gelap._

.

.

.

 **#Chanyeol**

.

.

Suasana rumah sangat sepi ketika aku pulang. Ibu dan ayah, aku tidak peduli mereka. Dua orang itu memiliki kesibukan, yang aku sendiri tak mengerti, tetapi begitu mereka gemari. Aku menyandarkan tubuh di dinding ketika kudapati mobil Jongin, sepupuku, bersiap untuk diparkirkan. Aku tersenyum sinis padanya dan dia membalasku dengan acungan jari tengahnya.

"Bisa kutebak," ejekku. "Kau …"

"Ya. Ya. Tebakanmu benar," sahutnya tanpa melihatku.

Jongin melewatiku tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Aku mendengus kesal menatap punggungnya yang berjalan angkuh itu. baru saja aku akan menyusulnya masuk, anak itu datang. Yah, namanya Sehun. aku tidak yakin namanya Wu Sehun. Aku tidak yakin dia anak dari Wu Yifan, ayahku. Satu hal yang perlu kalian semua tahu, dia gila.

Beberapa tahun lalu—yah aku tidak ingat kapan karena memang itu bukan momen yang penting, Aku memiliki adik dia. Bukan adik. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu. dia gila, sudah kubilang dia gila. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Tetapi dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan _'Hyung.'_ Aku membencinya dan dia selalu memanggilku demikian. Ibu berulang kali memberiku pengertian dan aku tidak pernah mengerti. Aku selalu menghindar darinya dan menutup diri darinya. Aku benci dia. Aku benci dia. Sangat-sangat benci dia.

"Hyung, bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya benar-benar sok akrab denganku.

Aku membuang muka dan cepat-cepat pergi darinya. Aku tidak mau menatapnya. Jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya ketika aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, toh, aku juga tidak mau tahu.

Saat aku sudah di dalam, ibu memberiku pelukan dan mencium pipiku. Aku malu tapi biarkan. "Ayo kita makan sama-sama. Ibu sudah membuatkan banyak sekali makanan," kata ibu padaku dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua tangan ibuku membelai wajahku dan aku sungguh menikmatinya. "Ayo. Ayo, sayang," sambungnya lagi.

Saat ibu menarik tanganku dengan lembut menuju meja makan, anak itu berkata, "Ibu tidak memelukku dan mencium pipiku?" dia berdecak. "Aku sungguh iri dengan Chanyeol hyung sekarang." Bibirnya mengerucut dan hal itu sungguh membuatku sangat sebal.

Ibu menghampirinya dan melakukan dua hal yang tadi dilakukannya padaku: memeluk dan mencium. Tanganku dibuang begitu saja dan ibu mengabaikanku. Aku dan Sehun berdiri berdampingan tetapi tidak terlalu dekat—karena aku memang menjaga jarak dengannya. Setelah semua kekonyolan itu selesai, ibu menarik tangan Sehun dan aku sangat jengkel melihatnya. Dan satu hal yang membuatku semakin jengkel adalah, kenapa Sehun malah menarik tanganku di genggamannya? Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari cengkeramannya tetapi aku tidak menyangka pegangannya begitu kuat dan jujur, aku merasakan kukunya menembus kulitku. Aku menyernyitkan kening dan dia tiba-tiba menoleh, menatapku—tersenyum dan beberapa detik kemudian, dia mencengkeramkan tangannya di pergelangan tanganku semakin erat dan aku akhirnya berteriak.

Ibu sedikit terkejut, bahkan Jongin yang sudah siap di meja makan, menatapku heran. Pegangan Sehun lepas tetapi tidak merubah apapun semakin baik karena ibu tampak tidak senang dengan sikapku. Dia berkata dengan sedikit marah padaku. Jongin—yang melihatnya, tampak tidak peduli dan hanya menunduk saja.

"Jangan marah-marah, Ibu," sahut anak itu sok membelaku. "Aku menarik tangannya sedikit kasar. Iya 'kan, Hyung?"

Aku benci caranya menatapku dengan mata seperti itu. aku benci caranya berkata seperti itu. aku benci dengannya dan benar-benar benci dengan dia dan tidak suka apapun yang bersangkutan dengan dia.

"Chanyeol," geram ibu sambil menatapku kesal.

"Ah, lihatlah ini." Anak itu jago sekali berakting. "Makanannya sungguh lezat dan aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya satu per satu. Ayo. Ayo. Kita makan saja."

Aku mendengus kesal sekali lagi dan segera mengambil duduk di tempat biasaku. Ibu tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya. Siang yang sudah menjelang sore ini, sepertinya akan menjadi makan besar keluarga kami. Semua jenis masakan rumah sampai makanan restoran tersaji dengan cantik di meja makan. Aku tersenyum hangat menyambut semua makanan-makanan di depanku. Ibu membagikan piring pada kami: aku, Jongin, dan anak tak diharapkan itu. setelah itu Jongin memimpin doa.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ini semua untuk apa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk semua makanan. Baru saja ibu membuka mulutnya, akan menjawab pertanyaanku, tetapi sekali lagi, anak sialan itu menyahuti "Hargai makanan di depanmu, Hyung. Kau tidak boleh bicara saat acara makan."

Sumpah demi semua benda yang ada di alam semesta ini, saat itu rasanya aku ingin menggulingkan meja makan dan memukul wajahnya tepat di mulut sialannya. Tetapi, tidak. Ibu akan membencinya. Sementara itu aku hanya membuang tatapanku ke bawah dan lantas kembali mendongak sambil tersenyum samar. "Aku sudah kenyang," kataku sambil beranjak berdiri. "Aku lupa kalau aku sedang dalam program diet," tambahku sambil menatapnya.

Sudut bibirku terangkat sedikit dan aku berharap bisa melihat keburukannya: kegilaannya atau rahasia besarnya atau sesuatu yang sangat pribadi darinya. Cukup lama aku dan Sehun bertemu pandang tetapi tak ada satupun gelagatanya yang bisa kutangkap selain hanya membalas tatapanku tanpa takut dan dia….. tersenyum?

"Kalian sepertinya semakin akrab," komentar ibu yang sukses memecah keheningan.

Aku cepat-cepat membuang muka dan pilihan untuk menatapnya seperti itu sudah kuduga sebagai pilihan terburuk. "Kami tidak akrab dan tidak akan pernah akrab sampai kapanpun. Tidak ada 'sepertinya' atau 'semakin' karena kami tidak akan seperti itu," kataku penuh dengan emosi di kepala.

Jongin terbatuk setelah aku selesai berbicara. Dia bangkit dan pergi entah kemana. Kurasa dia hanya tidak mau menjadi bagian dari pertengkaran rutin keluarga kami setiap makan. Aku bersyukur saat ini karena setidaknya tidak ada anak pungut itu di sini. Ya, anak pungut yang kumaksud itu adalah Baekhyun. Aku juga tidak suka dengan dirinya meskipun harus kuakui dia pintar dan tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran perempuan zaman sekarang, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Dan alasan kenapa aku bersyukur adalah karena Baekhyun akan melihat bagaimana tidak rukunnya keluarga Wu serta yang paling kubenci adalah dia akan menasehatiku dengan sok bijak dan kata-kata bodoh tidak bergunanya. Aku membenci itu.

Ibu menatapku dengan nanar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sehun menunduk dan tampangnya menjadi murung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan atau apakah ini semua karena diriku tetapi yang aku tahu adalah _dia_ tidak benar-benar sedih, murung, atau sifat sakit hati lainnya. Dia tersenyum dan matanya berkilat. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu karena dia menunduk dan rambut depannya terlalu panjang hingga menutupi sebagian besar matanya. Namun, aku tahu. Aku tersentak saat itu juga. Ingin kutarik rambutnya yang putih kusam itu dan kulihatkan pada ibu kalau anaknya itu tidak sebaik perkiraannya atau setidaknya hatiku akan lega kalau saja aku bisa menyakitinya.

"Munafik!" bentakku pada Sehun: anak tidak waras dengan segudang rahasia. "Kau—"

PLAK!

"Kurang ajar kau, Chanyeol!" balas ibu padaku dengan mata berkilat-kilat air mata. "Makhluk apa kau ini? Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbicara seperti …."

"Diam, Ibu!" balasku ikut berteriak. "Kau tidak pernah mengajariku apa-apa. Kau hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan, pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan anak sialan ini. Kau ..."

"Dasar monster!" umpat ibu memotong kalimatku. Aku akui aku sangat sakit hati. Ibu tidak pernah pernah semarah ini padaku dan aku yakin ini pertengkaran paling besar dalam sejarahku. Sehun atau anak yang kubilang sialan itu hanya diam mematung seperti sampah di kursinya sambil memerhatikan kami.

Tidak!

Sehun memerhatikan tetapi dengan mata menyipit karena dia tersenyum di balik tepalak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Dia cekikikan dan gembira. Aku tahu itu. dia memang orang gila dan aku yakin selama di Kanada, dia tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa bukan di asrama seperti kata ibu atau ayah.

Aku tersadar. Bekas tamparan ibu di pipi kiriku terasa panas membakar kulit wajahku. Aku membuang tatapanku dari Sehun ke ibu sekejap lalu aku berbalik dan pergi ke kamarku. Aku berjalan setengah berlari dan tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes, menuruni pipiku lalu jatuh ke lantai. Aku mengusapnya karena tidak ingin satu orang pun melihatnya—meskipun memang tidak ada seorang pun juga. Inilah saat-saat lemahku. Aku tidak pernah bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku akan dengan mudah menangis saat aku merasakan sedih yang mendalam. dan aku akan mudah marah saat seseorang atau apapun mengusik ketenangan dan malampaui batasannya atas diriku.

Aku kalah.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah terjaga atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak tidur semalaman karena kejadian saat makan siang atau makan sore itu. Ayah pulang sekitar pukul dua pagi. Aku tahu karena sudah kukatakan aku tidak tidur atau tepatnya aku tidak bisa dan sudah kucoba untuk tidur tetapi yang terjadi adalah aku memejamkan mata dengan otak bekerja dan detak jantung berpacu cepat. Aku sangat takut kalau-kalau ibu mengadu pada ayah dan pada pagi itu juga, ayah menemuiku dan memukulku atau yang lebih parah dia mengusirku. Tetapi aku terlalu berkhayal. Mungkin ini efek karena tidak tidur sehingga aku mudah berhalusinasi.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan malas dan mengantuk, aku berjalan dan membuka pintunya. Aku bisa menebak siapa yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah mengetuk pintu kamarku. Ya, Baekhyun. Dia selalu bangun awal untuk menyiapkan dan membereskan rumah. Dia selalu mengambil baju kotor. Biasanya aku dan seluruh anggota keluarga lakukan adalah menaruh tempat baju kotor di depan pintu kamar tetapi karena insiden itu, aku jadi lupa.

"Ini. ambil dan pergilah," kataku judes pada perempuan itu.

"Tunggu!" sahutnya. "Nyonya mengatakan kalau terjadi sebuah insiden tidak menyenangkan semalam. Dia memintaku untuk membawakan sarapan ini untukmu. Katanya, kau pasti tidak akan ikut sarapan karena sesuatu. Nyonya sangat peduli denganmu. Dia ..."

"Menyebutku monster?!" lanjutku, memotong ucapannya. "Apa itu peduli? Kau sebut itu peduli? Iya, memang. Dia sangat peduli denganku. Dia bersusah payah karena ku. Tetapi dia menyayangi anak sialan itu."

Aku membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana terkejutnya Baekhyun atau takutnya dia. Aku hanya tidak bisa menutupi apa yang hatiku sedang rasakan. Bagaimana perasaanku atau sebegitu menyedihkannya diriku. Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya sedang kacau.

Baru dua langkah aku meninggalkan pintu, suara pintu diketuk kembali mengusikku. Aku berbalik dan membukanya dengan kasar. Aku siap untuk menerjang dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar dari mulut bejatku. Tetapi, aku terdiam saat melihat bukan Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintuku melainkan anak sialan itu.

"Halo. Selamat pagi," sapanya dengan wajah munafik. Aku diam dan menatapnya tajam. Aku tersadar dan akan menutup kembali pintu kamarku tetapi dia menghalangi. Aku mendorong pintu tetapi dia sudah melesat masuk ke kamarku. Pintunya berdebam keras saat itu juga dan tangan kanannya sempat terjepit pintu. Aku tahu karena dia sempat mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" kataku penuh dengan penekanan. Dia tidak mendengarku dan hanya terus mengaduh. Aku menarik lengannya ke pintu tetapi dia mendorong tubuhku.

"Dasar bodoh!" tukasnya sambil melotot kepadaku. "Kau melukai tanganku. Tidak meminta maaf malah marah-marah."

Dia berjalan ke arah aquarium kecil di sudut kamar dan menatap ikan louhan di dalamnya dengan tertarik. "Kau suka memelihara ikan?"

Aku diam. Dia menoleh dan aku membuang muka.

"Sangat lucu. Orang berhati batu dan keras kepala sepertimu bisa merawat hewan lunak, berlendir, dan bulat ini," komentarnya. Aku kembali melihatnya. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke aquarium dan aku berteriak, "Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari ikanku!"

Sehun tersenyum dan saat aku hendak meninjunya, dia menyetopku dengan ikan louhan di genggamannya. Aku hendak meraihnya dan dia berkata, "Jangan coba-coba menyakitiku atau hanya berniat buruk padaku. kau tahu sendiri akibatnya, 'kan? Semalam kau berniat buruk padaku hanya karena aku menasehatimu saja, dan kau ingat, Ibu menamparmu."

Sehun mendorongku lagi dan dia berjalan riang dengan ikan louhan di tangannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya, aku hanya peduli dengan ikan itu. "Kembalikan ikannya!"

Sehun menggeleng dan membungkamku kembali dengan caranya: menyodorkan ikannya sambil meremasnya hingga aku bisa bayangkan mata ikan itu akan melompat keluar kalau aku tidak segera diam. "Menyedihkan." Dia bergeleng-geleng sambil terkekeh. "Dulu memang kau sangat berkuasa atas segalanya. Kau mengusirku dari kamarmu, tidak meminjami satupun mainanmu, menyebutku sebagai anak bodoh dan pengganggu, lalu kau juga tidak pernah berbagi pelukan ibu dan ayah kepadaku. Kau ingin memiliki semuanya seorang diri. Kau egois! Kau jahat! Kau …"

"Diam," kataku berat. "Apa sebenarnya maksudmu menemuiku?"

"Tidak terlalu penting. Aku hanya menginginkan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi hakku kembali padaku."

"Ambil semuanya."

"Kau yakin?" dia mengangkat satu alisnya dengan tatapan mengejekku. "Kalau begitu pergilah ke neraka."

Aku diam dan seluruh kerja tubuhku pun ikut terhenti. Apa yang dikatakannya? Apakah dia menginginkan aku mati? Apakah itu sebenarnya? Apakah itu maksudnya?

Aku tersadar karena suara tawanya yang dibuat-buat. Aku tidak menghindari tepukan tangannya di bahuku. Dia tertawa dan mengatakan, "Kau lucu saat berfikir." Dia beralih menepuk pipiku dan menambahi, "Dasar anak bodoh."

"Huft." Dia menghela nafas dan mengembalikan ikanku di tempatnya. Aku memerhatikan ikan itu kejang-kejang hingga akhirnya tubuhnya lambat-laun terangkat ke permukaan dan mengambang. Ikanku mati. "Aku pergi." Aku tidak peduli dan aku hanya diam saja.

"Oh, iya. Kau harus tahu kalau aku bukan pembohong dan aku hanya tidak mau kau salah sangka. Ya, aku menginginkan kau mati. Mati. Tidak bernyawa seperti ikanmu itu." Sehun kembali tertawa riang dan ketika membuka pintu kamarku, aku maupun dia sama-sama terkejut karena Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah pucat.

Aku memandang Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian dan keterkejutanku semakin bertambah saat Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih tengkuk Baekhyun lalu menciumnya. Tidak. Tidak. Sehun bukan hanya sekadar mencium gadis pungut itu tetapi juga mengulum bibirnya dan menyesapnya. Dia tahu. Dia tahu sesuatu tentangku.

Aku tersedak dan batuk. Dia melepas pagutannya dan menoleh, tersenyum lalu akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi. **–TBC—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeng-jeng-jeng. Yak, gimana? Tujuan Sehun udah pada tau kan? Terus juga Chanyeol udah mulai aware gitu kan sama Sehun? Kira-kira keinginan Sehun bisa tercapai enggak, ya? Chanyeol bakalan mati apa enggak, ya? Terus Baekhyun gimana, sukanya sama Sehun apa Chanyeol, ya? Eh, iya pasti kalian pada bingung, kok di awal2 Chanyeol sama Jongin enggak barengan padahal di chap sebelumnya mereka kan pulang bareng? Terus kenapa juga Baekhyun menghilang saat acara makan2? Eits! Tenang! Dua pertanyaan terakhir itu akan diulas di next chap. aslinya sih next chap itu disambung sama this chap tapi aku khawatir kalau nanti kalian bosen dan ngantuk jadi aku potong (dengan terpaksa). Maaf kalo ada yang keberatan #piece.**

 **Yep, sabar-sabar, oke?…. terkadang juga mood naik-turun jadi yang masih ingin go, keep support, boleh? Fav, follow, review kalian penyemangatku banget. pay-pay**


End file.
